Aunque estemos lejos
by KagomeHb
Summary: Oneshot - Cuando Livius viaja lejos de ella, siente que su corazón y su cuerpo lo extrañan demasiado. Pero a veces los deseos más fervientes pueden volverse realidad, para asi dar rienda suelta a lo que tanto anhela. Fic lemon de esta pareja, disfrutenlo!


**Hola a todos, luego de ver este anime quedé enamorada de él y pues decidí escribir este fic lemon algo corto, ya que después de todo no hay mucha información sobre esta parejita. **

**Que nuestra imaginación continúe lo que aún no podemos ver. Espero sea de su total agrado.**

**Declaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, es obra de ****Dai Shiina **©

**Aunque estés lejos**

_Lo extraño tanto..._ – pensó la joven de cabello largo admirando desde la ventana de su habitación el hermoso firmamento lleno de brillantes estrellas que se apreciaban aquella noche. Ya había llegado el verano al reino del sol y esto permitía que el paisaje nocturno fuera más agradable.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Livius fue a un viaje de negocios en un imperio en el Oeste y lo extrañaba en demasía.

Era muy doloroso cuando estaba tan lejos de ella, sabía desde un comienzo que las responsabilidades de un rey eran de ese tipo, pero realmente odiaba todo aquello. No se arrepentía en lo absoluto ser su esposa, pero detestaba cuando sus labores reales los separaban, después de todo él era el Rey del Sol y como tal debía cumplir con todo lo que su puesto demandaba.

Usualmente ella solía acompañarlo en otras ocasiones, sin embargo, esta reunión era de carácter discreto y solo los jefes de estado de las naciones debían ir.

Nike se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose algo deprimida, después de todo ella y Livi dormían juntos, además de que desde hacía poco tiempo finalmente dieron el siguiente paso de su relación.

La joven se sonrojo al recordar cuando se convirtió en la mujer del rey del sol en cuerpo y alma. Livi cumplió 15 años un par de meses atrás y decidió tocar el tema con Nike, ya que después de todo había dejado de ser un niño y sus deseos por poseerla venían desde tiempo atrás.

La joven de ojos verdes recordó su primera vez juntos, y no pudo evitar sonreír recordando la inexperiencia de ambos en un comienzo, pero que al final terminó siendo una maravillosa noche llena de amor y nuevas sensaciones.

Luego de aquel memorable instante finalmente se sintió plenamente como su esposa, porque le pertenecía en todos los sentidos, solo a él. Desde aquel momento, los jóvenes esposos decidieron dar rienda suelta a sus deseos y simplemente dejarse llevar cuando así lo querían.

Dos semanas sin sentir su cuerpo, su calidez, sus besos y caricias ya eran una tortura enorme y su corazón no soportaba tanta tristeza. Además, en la mañana recibió una carta de parte de Livi diciéndole que, por motivos ajenos a él, dicha junta se había extendido por al menos un par de días más y fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, por lo que decidió quedarse en su habitación por lo que restaba del día.

Nike decidió ir a su cama y acostarse, estaba agotada mentalmente por lo que debía refrescar un poco sus pensamientos de lo contrario, Livi no estaría feliz al verla con un rostro demacrado a su regreso. La princesa cerró los ojos imaginando que él dormía a su lado como consuelo.

Era casi medianoche cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente dando paso a que ingresara una figura masculina. Lentamente se acercó a la cama donde yacía dormida la joven princesa, quien vestía un camisón de tirantes que llegaba a la altura del muslo, la posición en la que dormía dejaba ver una agradable vista a su visitante, quien sin perder tiempo se despojó de sus vestimentas y se acostó junto a ella.

_Nike..._ – susurró él acariciando el fino rostro de la mujer que dormía a su lado.

Lentamente bajó uno de los tirantes de aquel camisón y se acercó muy despacio para luego besar con dulzura aquella parte de piel descubierta, en la cual podía sentir su embriagador aroma que tanto le encantaba.

Los besos iban bajando hasta llegar a la naciente de sus senos, donde con ayuda de su boca pudo bajar un poco más la tela y poder seguir con su cometido.

Con su lengua comenzó a saborear el pezón ahora erecto de aquel cuerpo maravillo, había deseado con todo su ser poder estar así con la joven quién empezaba a retorcerse al sentir el placer. Nike entre sueños pudo sentir aquel calor que reconocía muy bien, y definitivamente sabía quien era la única persona que podía brindarle semejante dicha.

_Livi..._ – susurró ella abriendo los ojos y entre la oscuridad ver que su amado esposo estaba a su lado, saboreando su cuerpo tal como ella lo había estado necesitando.

_Shhh...déjame mostrarte cuanto te he añorado estos días Nike_ \- dijo el joven rey, bajando lo que restaba de la tela y dejando descubierto el otro seno. Con sus manos comenzó a masajearlos y degustarlos a sus anchas.

Nike por su parte solo se dejaba llevar por la placentera sensación de sentir las caricias de su esposo. Poco a poco, Livi despojo de su camisón a la joven, dejando al descubierto su bien formada figura.

_Livi..._ – fue el susurró ella al sentir sus manos juguetear entre sus muslos y recorrer cada centímetro de piel, mientras ella solo se deshacía entre ese placentero e íntimo tacto.

_Dime Nike... ¿lo estás disfrutando?_ – dijo el pelinegro en forma traviesa, escondiendo su rostro entre las piernas de la joven, degustando con fervor la vagina de ella que ya se encontraba húmeda.

_Aahh..._ – gimió la ojiverde al sentir la lengua del joven rozar sus labios.

_Disfruta todo lo que quieras Nike, esta noche no tendré compasión_ – y así fue, ya que el rey del sol puso mucho ímpetu al saborear la femineidad de su esposa, quien trataba de controlar sus gemidos, pero era imposible, poco a poco Livi se había convertido en un experto al buscar la manera de satisfacerla.

_Livi sigue así..._ – decía ella con el rostro demasiado sonrojado y sintiendo un calor abrasador extendiéndose a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Livi había introducido dos dedos para darle mayor placer, pero se detuvo antes de que ella pudiera llegar al orgasmo, cosa que frustró a Nike y en venganza decidió tomar las riendas del juego. Empujó al joven para que quedará debajo de ella.

_Te había dicho que no era lo mío tener una mujer sobre mí..._ – dijo el en son pícaro.

_Pues este será tu castigo...mocoso_ – dijo ella en forma traviesa.

Comenzó a besar su rostro, para luego bajar a su pecho, el cuál subía y bajaba de forma agitada debido al deseo. Siguió su camino de besos, hasta llegar a donde quería, como si se tratara de un trofeo Nike tomó con cuidado el pene ya erecto del joven ojiazul, quién al sentir las suaves manos de su amada no logró evitar que un gemido se escapara de sus labios.

Nike se sentía poderosa cuando lo hacía, ya que al menos de esa manera podía someterlo a sus bajos instintos. Lentamente empezó a pasar su lengua por el duro miembro del rey, quién definitivamente estaba disfrutando de su tratamiento especial.

Luego decidió darle un poco más de velocidad y empezar a chupar aquel miembro con más intensidad logrando que Livi la tomará de sus cabellos y tratará de ahondar sus movimientos.

Cuando sintió que el muchacho estaba en su límite, decidió parar y entonces se puso sobre él de cuclillas, viendo como los ojos azules de su querido rey estaban llenos de lujuria y pasión, las cuales solo ella era capaz de lograr.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra y con cuidado, Nike empezó a introducir el pene de Livi dentro de sí. Quería sentir la virilidad de él con profundidad, y que la llenara completamente.

Entonces Livi comenzó a moverse contra el cuerpo de ella, clavándose en su totalidad, sacando unos gemidos salvajes por parte de su amada, quien estaba disfrutando al sentir a su amado tomarla con tal posesión.

Livi no solo se había convertido en un gran esposo, sino también en un maravilloso amante, era todo un hombre hecho y derecho quien, en un corto tiempo, logró conocer su cuerpo y despertar en ella sensaciones que jamás creyó sentir.

Había dejado atrás aquella figura infantil dando paso a un Livi más varonil y seductor. El pelinegro sabía cómo encenderla hasta el punto de hacerla venir una y otra vez hasta colapsar de cansancio.

El joven sostenía a la mujer de las caderas, para así impulsarse y penetrarla con mayor fuerza. Quería llegar hasta lo más profundo tal como a ella le gustaba. Desde que ambos empezaron a intimidar, decidieron conversar sobre lo que les gustaba y lo que no, para que la experiencia entre la pareja fuera placentera y pudieran sentirse plenos.

Claro estaba, Livi de vez en cuando tenía conversaciones con su tío Bardwin quién encantando le contaba algunos "secretos" para complacer a su chica.

Esta vez Livi decidió volver a tomar el mando, y en un descuido de Nike la colocó en cuatro sobre la cama, para luego penetrarla desde atrás. Ella dio un respingo ante la sensación que le provocaba esta posición, definitivamente era una de sus favoritas.

Livi la penetraba una y otra vez, tal como le había dicho, no le estaba dando tregua en lo absoluto. Tuvo que sostenerse de la cabecera de la enorme cama para no perder el equilibrio.

_Oh Dios...Livi... _– Nike sentía como su vagina apretaba al joven cada vez más y más fuerte. Estaba a punto de venirse y el comenzó a hacer sus penetraciones más rápidas, logrando que ambos alcanzaran el primer orgasmo de la noche.

Pero ahí no acabaría, por lo que sin titubear cogió a la muchacha y la puso sobre él, pero esta vez ella dándole la espalda. Busco con su mano la húmeda intimidad de su esposa y volvió a introducirse en ella, provocando nuevamente oleadas de placer en su amada, quien brincaba sobre su cuerpo buscando más placer, mientras que él volvía a tomar posesión de sus pechos, masajeándolos y peñizcandolos.

Y probaron varias posiciones aquella noche, tratando de satisfacer a su esposa y así mismo luego de aquellas dos semanas, que habían sido un completo infierno lejos de Nike.

Eran casi las 5am cuando los amantes cayeron rendidos de tanto goce, cada encuentro íntimo era mucho mejor que el anterior. Ya conocían lo que el otro más disfrutaba y eso le alegraba, porque finalmente era uno solo y era lo que buscaban desde hace tiempo.

_Bienvenido a casa Livi... ¿porque dijiste que volverías hasta dentro de dos días más?_ – susurró ella besando la mejilla del hombre que tanto amaba.

_Solo quería sorprenderte mi reina..._ – respondió el besando su frente.

_Eres de lo peor..._ -dijo ella sonriendo

_Descansa Nike, porque más tarde, el que no nos dará tregua será Neil_ – susurró divertido el joven.

_**Fin...**_

_**Como dije en un comienzo, en vista de que en el manga aún no hay más avances entre ellos dos, pues decidí escribir este fic y explayar lo que tal vez algunos de nosotros nos gustarían ver. Espero realmente le guste y sus comentarios serán bienvenidos.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
